lalaloopsy_fan_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
LALALOOPSY ACTING LIKE NINNIES PART 3 FUNNY PARTS
Pepper: ok so miss luna just how do you expect us to act like ninnies even though we have not a single clue at all and besides you look like you are no help with your constant booming nagging Luna: SILENCE YOU 2 *meep* Dyna: well i do a have one idea but it won't be pretty and i think it maybe the only choice we have plus i really cannot argue with my theory on this quest... Pepper: umm your aren't suggesting that we go to peter r can flys are you because we did go there and it did not end well Dyna: hey i only left the window open a few or more times before i mean what's the worst thats gonna happen. Don't worry a thing about it this umm quest is gonna be easy as pie :-) Luna: VERY WELL THEN PLEASE GO AND COMPLETE YOUR TASK AND GO SEE THE BOY WHO CANNOT FLY EVEN THOUGH HIS NAME SAYS HE CAN FLY Pepper: we can could here you if you keep NOT YELLING AT US LIKE THIS THE WHOLE TIME WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dyna: come on let's just go i don't wanna be thrown in the washing maching again..* at, sadly peters house * Peter we need you to teach us how to act like ninnies becuase some pony came in and told us to but she kinda made no sence what so ever due to her constant booming voice Peter: duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu i can help you pepper poops in pans :-P ok soooo uhhhhhhh lesson one the art of stupidity Pepper: this was the worst idea tht blue unicorn had also i blame you for saying yes Dyna: >.> *looks at Pepper* shut up Luna: *Knocks on door* I CAME TO SEE HOW YOU 2 ARE DOING WITH HELPING THIS GUY THAT HAS A STRANGE NAME Dyna: oh yeh we are anymore telling us and our ears may burst Pepper: i think mine just did i can hear popping sounds o_o Luna: VERY WELL I SHALL TELL MY SISTER ABOUT THIS BLA BLA BLA BLA PONYVILLE BLA BLA EQUESTRIA YADAYDAYDA PEGASI,EARTH,UNICORNS,YADAYDAYDA BREEZIES SOMETHING SOMETHING JKWFJKWNFKJW Dyna: ook good for you well bu bye Pepper: why didn't you just say we had this under control you don't have to CHECK ON US AND KEEP NAGGING YOUR FACE IN OURS FOR GOD SAKE Dyna: CALM DOWN WOMAN YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS NOW NAGGING WITH YOUR NAGGINESS OF NAGGING Pepper: finne so the princess gave us a list of things we have to do i mean i don't want to but i also ain't loosing my hearing ._. Dyna:see it will be done soon now lets see *rolls out super long list* this maybe a bit of a problem for us Peter: YAAAAY WHERE ARE WE GOING THE BEACH IL GET MY MITTENS AND SCARF OR THE SNOW I GOT MY BEACH BALL YAAAYYYYYYYYYYY Pepper: soo maybe feel like backing out unless you want to i have no trouble doing this and not hearing anymore but it's your chioce not mine dyna Dyna: hmmm fine lets do thm *whole bunch of random things later Pepper: paaaah im exhausted how long did we stay up like till 2:53 am? Dyna: *panting* nope its like 4:06 am now i think im going to bed now we have to tell the princess we are done peter is just to impossible to handle ughhh im going home good night Luna: HAVE YOU FORGOT WHAT I SAID? IF YOU DON'T FINISH THIS TASK I WILL NO ITHER CHOICE BUT TO BLOW YOU UP IN MAGIC DUST TO USE AS A CRAFT DECORATION IS THAT CLEAR?! Dyna: yes yes we get it ok we will do your stupid task for god sake just stop your nagging jeez Pepper: you just had to say that well i guess when you put it that way... we really have no other choice now do we because yeah yeah we know we will be turned into dust bla bla bla Luna: VERY GOOD NOW I WILL GOVE YOU THIS *gives transievers* IF YOU HAVE ANYHTING TO REPORT TELL ME AND IL SEND A MESSAGE TO MY SISTER OR CADENCE OR TWIGHLIGHT AND FRIENDS Dyna: duuuugh ok ok we are going now and don't worry princess if we can teach how to fly so he can earn his name im sure this will easy as pie :) Pepper: lets just go and gets this thing done and over with i don't want to do this for longer than i have to -_-'' Peter: yaaaay we have so much fun i have a list of other things i wanna do now like decorate dots space ship with paint and help mittens bake snowballs yaaay. I'll go pack my things and meet you at the park yaaaay Dyna and Pepper: whatever TBC